


Mary and Jody

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [437]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Meeting, Talking, reminder I haven't seen s12 at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Jody has some advice for Mary.





	Mary and Jody

“Wow,” Jody says, pouring them more tea. “I mean, you are not the first person I’ve seen back from the dead. My world has gotten very, very weird in the last ten years. But you…you’ve been gone a long time.”

Mary raises her teacup, hoping to hide her flinch behind it. “So they tell me,” she says. It doesn’t sound as light as she intends.

Jody notices. “I…it must be very strange, for you.”

Mary looks down. “You know, last time I saw Sam, he was getting over colic? And Dean…I was reading parenting books about socialization of pre school children about him. He had eaten his weight in candy–Halloween had just passed–and was excited for Christmas. I promised I’d help him write a letter to Santa soon.” She pauses a moment. “It would’ve been Sammy’s first Christmas.”

Jody winces. “That’s…rough. I can’t…” She sets her tea aside. “I lost my son. And magic brought him back a few years later. It brought him back wrong, but he was back. Exactly the same as before. Except I wasn’t. I can’t imagine it being the other way.”

“They’re older than me, you know,” Mary says. “And I keep hearing what good men they are, but look what happened. Hunters. I never wanted that. If I’d had my choice…”

“One of mine hunts,” Jody says. “It’s hard.”

Mary looks around. There’s books on lore mixed in with a trigonometry textbook, a US history book on the table. “How do you do it?”

Jody shrugs. “She’s an adult. I have to let her make her decision. Don’t want to, but I can’t. You have it harder. I know they’re still babies to you.”

“They’re not, though.”

“Yeah.”

Mary sighs, playing with the rim of her teacup. “You said…your son died. And now you have your girls. How’d you do it? Move on?”

“Grieve,” Jody says promptly. “Let it happen and be angry and grieve, and then let what happens next happen. You can’t get whatever you lost back but you can get something new.” She reaches out and touches Mary’s hand, just a moment. “They’re good boys. It’ll take time, but they’re worth it. In my opinion.” She smiles. “And if you can’t live with them right now, well, there’s always room here. My door’s always open.”

Mary smiles. “I couldn’t put you out.”

“It’s not,” Jody assures her. “For me, part of moving on was this. This…family. Finding new people. People come, and I take them. We make something. If you want to be a part of that, you know where to find us.”

Mary hesitates a few seconds. “That sounds…really nice.”


End file.
